Defending the Homeland
by Maverick500
Summary: When a major terrorist attack hit Washington DC Chegwidden asks one of his oldest friends, the CO of USSOCOM to assist them in finding the terrorists responsible. Harm/Caitlin Pike, Mac/O/C, Bud/Harriet , Gunny/Coates, Sturgis/Bobbi Latham pairing Please R&R Ch. 11 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of JAG. They belong to Donald Bellisario. However all of the of the other characters are mine.

**A/N: In this story Harm is married to CMDR Caitlin Pike and they have two children. Mac is married to my OC and Chegwidden is the JAG . **

** Chapter 1:**

GEN. Jack Boudreaux had just sat stepped out of the shower when his cell rang. He grabbed it off the sink and said in his gruff raspy voice, "Go for Boudreaux"

His wife of nineteen years Marine COL Sarah "Mac" Boudreaux said, "Hey Jack; what'cha doing?"

He put the phone ion speaker and began to shave as he replied, "Gettin ready for work. What bout you Cher?"

She loved the sound of his backwoods Louisiana twang. She giggled as she said, "Just got done conducting a few interviews."

He asked as he scraped the razor over his chin, "What were the interviews bout an who were ya interviewin Cher?"

Mac replied as she dropped into her desk chair, " A couple of Afghani villagers who claim that a PFC ran a hummvee in to their well."

Jack finished shaving as he asked, ""well did he?"

Mac replied, "Yep."

Jack gave a hearty laugh. The sobered up as he said, "I miss ya Sarah."

Her eyes got misty as she stared at their wedding photo and said in warm loving voice, "I miss you too baby. Just one more week and I'll be home. God this was the longest rotation I've ever been on."

He replied as he grabbed the phone and walked into bedroom, "I hear ya Cher.

She wiped her eyes as she asked, "What's on the agenda for today?"

He replied, "I gotta grab Vic and an shoot up ta Washington. I gotta meet wit my lawyer an hotfoot it ta the Senate ta testify in front o the Intel Committee."

She asked, "Who's your lawyer?"

He replied as he pulled a clean and pressed Class A uniform from the closet, "AJ."

She said, "You'll be fine then. Just remember to keep that famous temper of yours under control."

He smirked into the phone as he snarked, "Copy that COL."

Then she asked, "How's Claudia; I miss her so much."

Jack grinned into the phone as he sat on the bed and said, "She's good. She misses her mommy."

Mac teared up as she thought of her 4 and a half year old miracle baby; After what Sadik had done to her in the Chaco Boreal she was told she'd never be able to bear children. She wiped her eyes as she asked can I talk to her?"

He replied, "Sorry Cher the babysitter just picked er up."

Mac tried to keep the sadness out of your voice as she said, Oh well I'll talk to next time I call. By the way are you going to visit Tasha at Langley when you get to DC?"

Jack gave a hearty laugh. Jack thought about his 39 year old daughter Tasha. She had been a Marine assigned to MCIA until she had been recruited into the CIA. He replied, "Yea; I'll stop by. I have Webb sendin me updates on er. An I gotta tell ya Cher I don like like what I'm hearin."

Mac had to suppress her laughter; she knew how protective Jack was of his family. She said, "Jack she's 39 year old woman let her make her own decisions."

He was about to argue when suddenly an idea occurred to her, "You should take Claudia with you. I know the Admiral would love to see his youngest goddaughter. Not to mention Harriet and my godchildren."

Jack said, "Let's not forget her Uncle Harm and aunt Kate."

Mac agreed as she said, I'm sorry baby I gotta go. I love and miss you very much"

Jack replied before he terminated the connection, "I love an miss ya too Cher."

He laid his phone on the nightstand by his side of the bed and began to get dressed. He was tall powerfully built man standing at 6'4" tall and weighing 265#. He had a copper complexion, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, jet black hair that he kept in military style crew cut and piercing dark brown eyes. He wore a Army Class A uniform and black meticulously polished bates dress shoes. He had his stainless steel dog tags around his neck, his Military Royale Men's Quartz Military watch Black steel Air Force Special Forces on his left wrist and his highly encrypted BlackBarry was in his left jacket pocket. He grabbed his go bag containing extra clothes, his black Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife, his pakerized Springfield Armory TRP Operator, two extra 8 round magazines his black Galco HALO BELT HOLSTER, his .45 GLOCK 30SF and a black Galco Ankle Holster He then hurriedly packed Claudia a bag, donned his mirrored Gargoyle Outrider sunglasses, squared his Green Beret grabbed both bags and walked out to his Caribou 2015 Ford F-150 King Ranch. He threw both bags in the backseat hopped in, fired it up and drove away.

**Hope y'all like this. If ya disagagree bouyt the pairings let me no know but no flamers**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

When Jack pulled up 45 minutes later he saw that his aide and best friend Gunnery Sergeant Victor Gallindez was waiting for him, As he soon as he put Claudia down she took offrunning and jumped into Gunny's arms screaming, "Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic."

He held Claudia with one arm as he saluted Jack and said, "We're ready sir."

Jack returned the salute as he smiled thinly and said, "Saddle up you two."

And with he hefted both their bags and followed as Gunny carried Claudia with one arm and his sea bag with the other into the Cesna Citation X. Once they were onboard a pretty female Air Force Staff Sergeant stowed their bags and made sure they were comfortable.

Once the plane was at it cruising altitude Claudia looked over at Jack and asked, "Daddy can I talk to Mommy?"

He grinned as he pulled out his phone and said as he made the call, "Sure darlin."

Once the other line was picked up he said, "COL I have someone here who really wants to talk to her mommy."

Mac said as her eyes got misty, "Thank you Jack."

He replied before he handed his daughter the phone, "Yer welcome Cher."

After he handed Claudia the phone he grabbed his breifcase and went over and sat by Gunny as he said, "I guess we need ta get some prep work done fore I testify."

Gunny replied as he pulled out a DELL Notebook, "I agree sir. I don't know what they're going to ask you but if I know Senator Reston; she'll want to hammer you on the failed raid to rescue the hostage in Yemen that AQAP was holding. Not too mention the hostages that ISIS has beheaded."

Jack nodded as he asked, "That's what I though too. Got any suggestions on how to head er off?"

Gunny replied as he powered up his laptop, "Yes sir I was thinking you could preempt her by telling the committee how you, CPT Rabb and his wife LTCMDR Rabb helped the COL me and Webb stop Sadik from exporting Stinger missiles into the US."

Jack grunted as his mind drifted back to that long and dangerous mission.

He had been sitting in his office in the pentagon when his wife walked in. He looked up from his computer. He looked up as she flopped down in the chair in front of his desk and asked, "What's wrong Cher?"

She told him that Webb had said she was going to be going on a mission with him. The first thing he felt was outrage; how could Webb ask her to be a part of a CIA Charlie Foxtort. He was about to voice that that thought but one look into Mac's smoldering brown eyes all he told her was to be careful. Then two weeks later he got a call to come to JAG. When he got there he met Harm and his wife LTCMDR Caitlin "Kate" Rabb. Harm had told him that Mac and Webb had been captured and that his old friend Victor Gallindez; who had been on loan to the CIA from his staff was on the run and nobody had heard from any of them. Jack wasted little time marching into Chegwidden's office and told him he was taking Harm and Kate to the Chaco Boreal. Chegwidden had just nodded and replied Yes sir. Then they had driven to Langley where he had ordered Deputy Director Kershaw to tell him what the mission was. Kershaw refused at first but Jack being the persuasive person he was "convinced" the DDCI to read them in on the mission. After that they went down to Paraguay and quickly freed Mac and a badly tortured Webb. Jack then ordered Harm and Kate to get Webb back to the States while he Gunny and Mac wiped out Sadik and his entire operation. After another week and countless number of dead bodies and very brutal interrogations they finally found Sadik. Jack beat him severely then kneecapped him and shot him in both elbows before slicing his throat. He was snapped out of his reverie as Gunny said, "I know I've said it before but thank you for coming after us sir?"

Jack replied, "Don mention it pard. We never leave a man behind ya kmow that."

Gunny nodded as he said, "I never knew LTCMDR Rabb could shoot like that. I mean when I knew her at JAG she was shark in the courtroom just like the CPT but she's a helluva shot."

Jack smirked as he said, "After her and Harm met Mac she asked me if I could teach her to shoot like I did. Well ya saw the end result."

Gunny nodded as he asked, "How long have her and the CPT been married?"

Jack fixed him with a steely eyed look as he growled, "Why?"

Gunny knew that look. He replied, "I was just curious. I've met their kids. Trey is a good kid. I hear he's going into the Academy in the fall; he wants to be an aviator just like the CPT And Meg is doing good in law school."

Jack replied, "They've been married 18 years. Now can we get back to the Senate hearing?"

Gunny replied, "Aye, aye sir. I think you talking about Paraguay would be a great opener. You should run it by the admiral and see what he thinks."

Jack replied as he he looked lovingly at his daughter curled on the seat talking to Mac, "I would but someone's using my phone."

Gunny smirked as he handed Jack his phone and said, "Here use mine sir."

Jack took the phone as he said, "Thanks Vic."

RADM AJ Chegwidden was sitting in his office when his intercom buzzed and CPO Jennifer Coates said, "Admiral GEN Boudreaux is on line three."

AJ replied, "Thank you Coates."

Then he picked up the receiver and hit line three and said, "Jack how the hell are you? You prepped for this afternoon?"

Jack replied, "Me and Vic are prepping now. Hey I want to run a possible opening salvo by ya."

AJ said, "Alright go ahead."

He told him about wanting to preempt Senator Reston's verbal assault with the tale about Paraguay. AJ said when he was finished, "I like that. Show the committee that you are very dedicated to defending America at any cost. It could work."

They continued talking strategy for a few more minutes then Jack said, "I'm bringing a very special guest with me."

AJ instantly knew who he was talking about. He asked, "How is my goddaughter?"

Jack replied, "She misses her mommy so I thought I'd bring her her with me."

AJ gave a hearty laugh as he asked, Did Mac suggest it?"

Jack chuckled as he said, "Yep. Look AJ I gotta go. More prep ta do an a sleepin 4 year old who has my phone."

AJ said before terminated the connection, "I'll have a car waiting for you."

He gave Gunny back the phone and they went back to work. They worked for another 90 minutes then they decided to call it quits and rest. Jack dropped into a seat beside his sleeping 4 year old and pulled her into his arms. He gestured for the Staff Sergeant. When she came over he asked her for a blanket.

She said as she retrieved a thick woolen blanket, "Here you go GEN."

He thanked her as he covered Claudia then he reclined the seat and fell into a light sleep. He had been a SPEC-OPS warrior for his entire military career and lived by the old adage sleep when you can because you never know when you might get another chance.

**Hope y'all likethis chapter. I gave more background on what happen in the Chaco Boreal. I also told how long Harm and Kate had been married. Any suggestions on what the terror atack is or the terrorists nationalities**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

In a cottage in rural Virginia Jacques Lafayette, former GIGN commando looked at his band of mercenaries as he said, "Today is the day my brothers. Today we make the kafir realize it is pointless to do battle with Allah's chosen warriors."

They all cheered as Lafayette pulled out a laser pointer and began to explain their very multi layered plan that he had formulated with AQAP. When he was done explaining the plan Sheik Ali Zabeya; AQAP's top commander in Iraq said, "These attacks will cripple the Kafir."

Again the men cheered as Zabeya continued, "Already our men in California, Virginia, New York and Washington DC make ready to strike their blows simultaneously."

When their plane touched they deplaned and were met by Coates. She saluted when she saw Jack walk up. He casually threw her salute as they climbed into the government issue Dodge Charger. Once Claudia wa buckled he said, "Let's get this dog an pony show on the road Chief."

She replied as she put the car into gear and pulled out into traffic, "Aye, aye sir."

Then she asked, "How's the COL?"

Jack replied, "She's good. She'll be coming back from Afghanistan in a week."

Coates looked back at Claudia as she said, "I bet Claudia can't wait."

Jack glanced sidelong at Coates as he replied, "Nope and I can't either."

Coates cracked a grin as Gunny said good naturedly, "Yea he'll be in a better mood."

Jack looked back and fixed Gunny with a look of faux outrage as he growled in voice full of false anger, "Watch it Gunnery Sergeant."

The he winked at Claudia as he said, "Or I'll sic mini Mac on ya."

Claudia fixed him with an identical Sarah Mackenzie glare and said in a very Mackenzielike growl, "Lock it up Marine."

Then she dissolved into a fit of giggles as Gunny smirked and said, "Aye aye ma'am."

Then he affectionately ruffled her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. Coates watched how the stoic taciturn Gunnery sergeant interacted with the child. She remarked to herself that Claudia was the spitting image of the COL. Jack broke her train of thought as he asked, "How does Harm like bein back in DC?"

Harm and Kate had just recently been transferred back to DC. He first been transferred to London around the same time Mac had been transferred to North Carolina, then he had become Jag afloat on the Patrick Henry, then he had been sent to Iraq to act as JAG to the the 3rd Marine Division. Then he had accompanied them to Afghanistan. Finally 4 months ago he and his wife LTCMDR Rabb had returned to JAG HQ. She replied, "He likes it a lot sir."

Jack nodded as they pulled into the parking lot. As Coates pulled into her parking space Jack asked Claudia, "Are you ready to see all of your aunts and uncles?"

Claudia began bouncing up and down in the seat as said, "Yaaaay. I've really missed them Daddy."

He grinned as he climbed out of the car then unbuckled her and balanced her on his hip as watched Coates and Gunny get their bags from the trunk. He asked as Coates carried Claudia's pink suitcase, "Want me to get that Chief?"

She replied, "No sir. I got it."

He nodded as they walked into JAG HQ. As soon as they entered the bullpen she called, "General on deck."

Everyone snapped the poition of attention. He said as he set Claudia down, "As you were."

Claudia spotted Harm first and took off running as she screamed, "Uncle Haaarm."

Harm saw her coming and squatted down. He had a huge smile on his face as she launched herself into his arms, He hugged her tightly as he straightened up and spun her around. He asked, "Did you miss me squirt?"

She replied as she latched onto his neck, "Of course I did Flyboy."

As soon as she used her mother's nickname for him he gave a hearty laugh. He saw Jack walking toward him and attempted to snap to attention but failed as he had a squirming 4 year old on his right hip. Jack grinned as he said, "At ease CMDR. How's Kate?"

Harm replied as placed a kiss on top of Claudia's head, "She's doing good sr. Glad we're back in DC."

Jack nodded as he said, "Yea I think Sarah wishes she were back in DC as well."

Harm nodded. He had known Jack over 20 years. He had first met him when he was shot down in Gulf War I. he and his RIO had just recovered from hard ejection and landing when suddenly they were surrounded by Jack and his Delta Force team. They had successfully got both Harm and his injured RIO back to friendly lines. They had lost touch after that. They met again 6 years later when Jack was serving as XO of Delta and Sarah was made Harm's partner. At first he was apprehensive. He had checked up on LTCMDR Harmon Rabb JR. and was unsettled by what he had heard. Harm was a very competent and capable lawyer but he also had a penchant for getting into some very tight spots. Harm said, "I hope the hearing goes good."

He nodded as Kate said as she walked up and joined them, "Me too."

Then she turned her attention to Claudia who eagerly leapt into Kate's arms. She asked, "Would you like to come to my office with me Miss Claudia?"

She replied as she clung to Kate, "Yes ma'am."

Kate said, "I'll watch her while you go talk to the Admiral."

Jack asked, "Are you sure Kate?"

She replied, "Yes sir. I love spending time with Claudia. It reminds me of when the kids were little."

He thanked her. Then he kissed Claudia on her forehead as he said, "You be a good girl for Aunt Kate. Ya hear?"

Claudia replied as she gave him a kiss, "Yes sir."

Jack ruffled her hair as he gave her another kiss and walked away. He walked over to Coates and he said, "I'd like to see the Admiral please."

She replied as she snatched up the phone, "Of course sir."

Five minutes she said as she hung up the phone, "You can go on in."

He nodded s he spotted Gunny talking to Harm and motioned for him to come with him. When they entered AJ greeted them warmly. AJ asked, "Gunny how ya been?"

Gunny replied, "Fine sir."

AJ nodded as he said, "I think we should discuss possible strategies."

Jack nodded as he asked, "What time d'we haveta be there?"

AJ replied, "We're supposed to be there at 2 PM sharp."

Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past 1. He said, "We can do it in the car we need ta get goin."

AJ nodded as he said, "Yes sir."

And with that they left.

Jacques Lafayette was sitting at a laptop computer studying the layout of both the New York subway system and DC commuter railway when Sheik Mahmud Bin Yasin, AQAP's top tactician as well as his father walked in. He smiled at the former French commando as he asked, "Are our men ready for the simultaneous attacks on the military bases in California and here in Virginia?"

Lafayette replied, "Yes Father. They are also ready to carry out the attacks on New York and Washington DC."

The Sheik nodded as he said sagely, "Remember my son they must attack at precisely the same time."

Lafayette nodded as he said, "I know Father. The bases in California and Virginia will be attacked by men in speedboats laden with explosives."

Yasin nodded as he said, "Very good my son."

They had been sitting in the hearing room for thirty-five minutes when Chairwoman Dianne Reston, the senior Democrat senator from California said, "We know call GEN Jack Boudreaux."

Jack, AJ and Gunny all stood up and took their seats in front of the committee. Senator Bobbi Latham-Turner said, "Please state your name and rank for the record."

Jack leaned forward and spoke loudly and clearly, "GEN Jack Boudreaux."

Chairwoman Reston asked,, "How long have you been in the Army GEN?"

Jack replied, "35 Years."

Then she asked, "And how many years have you in special operations?"

He replied, "Madam Chairwoman I've been in SPEC-OPS my entire career."

She had a wicked smile on her face as she asked, "Then do you care to explain to this committee's satisfaction about your most recent failure to rescue the hostage in Yemen; not to mention the countless hostages that ISIS has taken and executed live on the internet."

Jack's dark brown eyes locked onto her light blues as he replied, "Ma'am my record more than speaks up for itself."

Her grin grew more sinister as she challenged, "Oh really please elaborate. This committee is all ears."

He gave a curt nod as he told them about bring down Mustafa Atiff and bringing him back to face a military tribunal, then he told them about the hunt for Kabir Atiff, then he told them about the Chaco Boreal, and about helping Clayton Webb bring down the notorious hawk. When he was finished AJ spoke up, "That is just a small portion of how he's defended this country. For over 35 years GEN Boudreaux has dedicated his life to the protection of this great nation."

Chairwoman asked, "Does that include the numerous human rights violations he's had leveled at him over the years."

Jack replied in a flat emotionless tone, "Madam Chairwoman every of those those charges were thoroughly investigated and proven to be false allegations by our enemies."

She fired back in a venom laced voice, "I would hardly call the investigation impartial or unbiased, same could be said for the investigators."

That comment made all the men bristle. AJ asked in a slightly edged voice, "What's that supposed to mean Madam Chairwoman?"

She gave him a sickly sweet smile as she replied, "It means councilor that when the wife of the accused is the chief of staff to the commanding officer of the investigating unit; not to mention in the unit is friends with the accused and the commanding officer is godfather to the accused's two daughters then said commanding officer is the accused's attorney it looks rather suspicious. Wouldn't you agree ADM?"

**How will the ADM respond and should Bobbi jump in and save Jack**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

**A/N: The idea for the terrorist attacks as well as the ones behind it were JPSTAR57 to which I am very grateful.**

AJ was seeing red as he replied in an edged voice, "Madam Chairwoman Those are baseless and unfounded allegations. First off the Army's JAG Corps investigated all of the baseless and unfounded charges because GEN Boudreaux is an Army GEN. He does not serve in either the Navy or Marine Corps. So therefore it is not within our purview. And second I find it extremely distasteful to attack his family or the credibility of my staff."

Seeing that AJ was about to lose his temper Bobbi spoke up, "Madam Chairwoman is there a point to this tirade. What exactly are you trying to do?"

Chairwoman Reston glared daggers at the junior senator from Michigan as she stated, "I'm trying to prove that GEN Boudreaux should not be the commanding officer of SOCOM. In fact he should be brought up on multiple counts human rights violations as well as violating the both the Geneva and the Hague conventions."

Jack's blazing eyes remained locked on Chairwoman Reston's as he stated, "With all due respect Madam Chairwoman you can shove your allegations and innuendos up your six."

And with he rose to his feet ad began to leave. She cried, "GEN we are not done with you. You need to explain your actions to this committee's satisfaction-"

He spun around and viciously cut her off as he snarled, "Madam Chairwoman, do not sit there, and expect me to say that I feel regret, or remorse over the people I've killed, or the choices I've made, because the truth is…"

He stopped to gauge her reaction and was pleased to see the wickedly sinister grin return to her face as he continued in an icy voice, "I don't."

And with he did an about face and stalked from the chamber leaving a sputtering and fuming Chairwoman in his wake. She glared coldly at both AJ and Gunny as she yelled, "I will have him brought up on charges councilor you wait and see."

AJ countered, "You could ma'am but the transcripts as well as everyone in this chamber will attest to you badgering the GEN and hurling unfounded accusations at him and trying to sully his impeccable record and reputation."

Chairwoman Reston nearly came out of her seat as she thundered, "What exactly is that supposed to mean Councilor?"

He replied, "It's supposed to mean exactly what I said Madam Chairwoman."

Bobbi said, "If that is all I think we should adjourn. It is getting late."

Chairwoman Reston said snidely, "That seems prudent since the GEN just walked out."

She said as she banged her gavel on the podium, "This hearing is adjourned."

As they were all filing out Bobbi stopped at the witness table and said, "AJ I would like to talk with Jack."

AJ replied as he and Gunny made their way to the door, "I'll talk to him and see if he'd be willing to speak with you Senator."

Bobbi hurried after them and was about to say something when suddenly there was a cascade of horrendous explosions and huge fireballs. AJ shoved Bobby to the ground as both he and Gunny got behind cover. Jack called as he joined them on the capital steps, "What the hell happened AJ?"

AJ replied, "It sounded like the commuter train was just hit very bad."

Jack concurred.

* * *

><p>As they were talking an identical attack was being carried out in New York and several speedboats laden with explosives rammed bases in San Diego and Virginia. Jacques Lafayette and Sheik Mahmud Bin Yasin watched the reports on the news. A FOX NEWS anchor said, "We are getting reports that bases in both San Diego and Virginia were attacked by men in speedboats laden with explosives rammed into the ports or buildings of the bases. And suicide bombers detonated bomb vest packd with C4 and loaded with shrapnel in the New York subway system and Washington DC commuter rail system. The death toll is the far greater than on 911. It is truly a tragic for this great and powerful nation…"

Lafayette switched the TV off and beamed at his father as he said in an exuberant voice, "Praise be to Allah and his prophet Mohammad the attacks were a success."

The sheik replied, " I know my son. Tell our brothers in ISIS to commence with the second phase of the plan."

Lafayette nodded as he pulled out his cell and made the call

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the car Jack told Gunny, "Get us to Langley most ricky tick."<p>

Gunny replied as he pulled out into traffic and stomped the accelerator to the floor, "Ay, aye sir."

An hour later they walked into Langley and Jack walked up the guard and said, "I need to see Agents Webb and Boudreaux."

The guard replied, "Sorry sir; they're in a meeting."

Jack ground out, "I realize that. I need to be in that meeting."

The guard narrowed his eyes as he asked, "And just just who are you General?"

Jack replied, "GEN Jack Boudreaux CO of SOCOM. And this is RADM AJ Chegwidden Navy JAG and Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez my personal assistant."

The guards eyes were round as saucers as he grabbed the phone and said, "Sorry GEN. Just wait one minute please. "

Jack nodded as the guard spoke briefly into the phone. Then he hung it up and said, "Agent Boudreaux will he shortly sir. You may wait over there and help yourself to some cofee. I gotta warn you sir it's awful. If you like I can have someone run out and get you-"

Jack grinned kindly at the young guard as he held up a hand and said amiably, " Son I appreciate that but we'll be fine."

The guard nodded as a slow lazy smile crossed his face and he said, "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Jack gave the kid a full blown smile as he gently ribbed him, "For what bein thoughtful? Don think nothin o it kid."

The guard really like this Green Beret GEN. He was vastly different than most of the senior military officers he had to deal with. He was pulled from his musings as Agent Tasha Boudreaux walked up. She embraced Jack and said,, "Daddy I've missed you."

He returned the embrace as he drawled, "I've missed you too Petit. How ya been?"

Tasha replied, "I've been good. Now come on we have to hurry. The crisis meeting has already started."

Jack nodded as he said to the guard, "see ya round kid."

The guard called back as they walked away, "You too GEN."

When they were in the hallway Jack asked, "What d'we know petit?"

Tasha eyed her father as she replied, "You'll soon find out."

Jack rolled his eyes. Typical spook answer. He blew out a frustrated breath as she entered the code for the cipher lock and they entered the SCIF.

**Should Jack and Webb get along**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And thanks again to JPSTAR 57 for all the great ideas**

When they walked into the room Webb snarked, "Glad you culd make it GEN."

Jack just shot Webb a dirty look as he asked, "What d'we know?"

The speaker a tall distinguished looking man in his mid fifties replied in a refined voice, "As of an hour ago we were hit on both coasts by suicide bombers in speedboats and also the New York Subway system as well as Commuter rail in DC Were hit by suicide bombers. The explosives in the boats were C4 while the explosives in New York and DC were TATP."

AJ asked, "Has anybody taken credit for the attack?"

The distinguished man looked coldly at AJ as he asked in a haughty tone, "Who exactly are you ADM?"

AJ replied in a frosty brittle voice, "RADM AJ Chegwidden. Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy."

The man asked, "Why on earth is a Navy lawyer here?"

Jack fixed him with a fierce look as he growled, "Cause I've had JAG TADed to my staff is that a problem Mister?"

Reginald Walters; the head of the NCTC knew all about the violent explosive temper of the CO of SOCOM. He replied, "No GEN it's not a problem."

Jack gave a brisk nod as Gunny repeated AJ's question."

Walters replied, "No. But we have been keeping tabs on a small group in rural VA. They're leader is Jacques Lafayette; former GIGN commando."

Both Jack and Gunny sucked in huge breaths as AJ asked, "What do we know about him?"

Walters said, "I'll let Agent Chaves fill you in on his background."

And with a tall statuesque Latino woman stood up and began to speak, " Jacques Lafayette was born in the French Riviera on Jan 24th 1966. He is of mixed race; his father is Sheik Mahmud Bin Yasin the radical Yemeni cleric and top tactician for AQAP. His father fled France before he was born and went back to Yemen. He joined the French Army at the age of 17 and served in France's 1st Marine Infantry Parachute Regimen for several years then in 92 he joined GIGN; where he served until 05 when he was dishonorably discharged."

Tasha glanced over at Jack and noticed the look of unbridled fury on his face as she asked, "Do you know him?"

Jack nodded curtly as he said, "Me an Vic both know im."

She asked, "Have either of you personally operated with him?"

Again they both nodded. Tasha raised her voice as she said, "Agent Chavez my father and Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez know Lafayette and have operated with him."

Walters was about to object when DCS Harold Lukens stated, "Let them speak."

Lukens knew both Jack and Gunny and trusted them implicitly and gave their opinions and recommendations tremendous weight. Both men nodded as they stood up and walked up the front of the room. Jack spoke first, "Lafayette met his father in late 85 while operatin in Mali. He became indoctrinated and converted to Islam. Then in 05 during a joint US/French op he turned traitor and slaughtered the entire team cept for Vic here."

Then he turned to Gunny who took up the tale, "After the massacre he linked up with a waiting band of AQ insurgents. Then he laid low until 08 at which time he blew up a casino in Manila killing 4 members of the Saudi Royal Family. We went on an exhaustive search for him. Unfortunately we never found him."

While Gunny was talking Jack walked over to AJ and whispered, "I want Sarah recalled back to the States most rickey tick."

At AJ's questioning look Jack continued, "She was on the team that hunted for Lafayette plus I want er back here helpin me."

Then his voice dropped to a low snarl as he growled, "Is that a problem ADM?"

AJ replied as he pulled out his cell and left the room, "No sir."

He walked back up to the podium as Gunny was finishing his tale. Lukens asked, "What do you need Jack?"

Jack replied, "I reckon all I need is Tasha. We'll be workin from JAG?"

Walters leapt to his feet and roared, "Wait just a damned minute. I will not have the biggest terrorist attack on our soil since 9/11 handled by a bunch of Navy lawyers, a lone CIA Agent and two maverick SOCOM loose cannons."

Jack fixed him with a steely eyed glare as he growled, "There's Marine Corps lawyers in there as well ya simple bastard."

Walters turned purple with rage as he thundered, "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. Do you have idea who I am?"

Jack locked emotionless predatory eyes on the man as he stated in an icy snarl, "Yea a dead man if ya don shut yer damned mouth savvy?"

A tense silence filled the SCIF as Lukens said, "You can have Tasha and anybody else you need."

Jack nodded as he said, "Thanks Mon Ami."

Webb said, "I'd like to volunteer my services."

Jack gave him a withering death glare as he snarled in a rage filled voice, "The last time we worked with yer worthless ass ya almost got my wife an best friend killed."

When Webb went to protest Tasha silenced him with a look that mirrored her father's as she snarled, "You heard my dad. I knew you almost got my stepmother killed but I had no idea Vic was with you."

He was still protesting when she ground out through clenched teeth, "You can come but if any harm comes to my loved ones I'll bury you literally."

AJ said from the doorway, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear that was Mac talking."

She whirled around and squealed as she launched herself at the former SEAL, "Uncle AJ."

He caught her and placed a kiss on her cheek as he asked, "How's my oldest goddaughter?"

She replied, "I've been good."

Then he asked in mock indignation, "What's this I hear about you wanting to join SAD?"

She gave a defiant look as she stated in a fierce voice, "I think I could make a difference. I want to be like Sarah and make her proud. But alas my fiancée Nate won't hear of it."

Jack arched a scarred brow as he asked, "Since when d'ya have a fiancée petit?"

Tasha gave him a sassy grin as she replied, "Yep his name is CPT. Nate McNamara. He's a Green Beret with the 7th SFG."

Jack's face split into a huge grin as he said, "Great petit. That's my old outfit."

She replied as the five of them left headed for JG, "I know. We met while I was running an op in El Salvador."

Jack's eyes widened as he twisted around in in his seat to stare into her gray-green eyes and asked, "That was your op?"

At her nod he leveled cold predatory eyes on Webb as he growled in a deathly quiet snarl, "You no good lyin son of a bitch. Ya tol me ya had no earthly idea who the spook was that ran that op."

Webb returned the glare as he stated, "Sorry GEN it was need-to-know. And you didn't."

Jack's blood boiled at the smarmy comment; he hissed, "When this is over me an you are goin ta have a come ta Jesus meetin Mr. Webb."

The CIA Agent blanched. He knew full well what that meant. He had very vivid memories of the last time they had one of those meetings. It had been right after he had returned to Langley. Jack had been waiting for him. He hadn't said a word he had just proceeded to beat the tar out of him. After he was done he climbed back into his truck and just drove away.

When Lafayette had finished his call he pocketed his phone and said, "The Black Widows and the other Shuhada's are in place."

The Sheik nodded as he as he said, "Good. Tell the Black Widow's to be ready. I trust all of our Shuhada's are in place?"

Lafayette gave him a sinister smirk as he replied, "Yes. And the stupid Americans will never suspect them. They will just seThe Sheik looked fondly at his son as he said, Yes my son the Kafir truly are stupid. They do not realize how many western whores flock to our brothers in ISIS only to come back True Believers ready to give their lives in the name of Allah. They will never suspect anything all they will see is pretty girls."

* * *

><p>When they got back to JAG Jack said, "I need to see Claudia."<p>

AJ, Gunny and Tasha nodded as they headed for Kate's office. They were almost there when Cxlaudia came flying at AJ screaming, "Uncle AAAAJJJJ."

He scooped her up and gave her a quick kiss as he asked, How's my favorite little sailor."

She countered in a defiant little voice, "I'm going to be a Marine like my mommy."

AJ gave a hearty laugh as she spied Tasha. She quickly got down and ran to her big sister and gave her a fierce hug as she said, "I've missed you Tasha."

Tasha bent down and scooped her little sister up and asked her in a mock stern voice, "Have you been being a good girl?"

Claudia gave her an innocent look as she said, "I've been being a very good girl."

Tasha laughed and said as they all proceeded back into the bullpen, "Good. I've missed you too kid."

Claudia wrapped her little arms around her older sister's neck as Jack grabbed his Army issue duffel bag and said, "I'm going to change into civvies then we can get this show started."

Everybody as he disappeared into the locker room.

15 minutes later he emerged wearing tight black Wrangler Cowboy Cut jeans, black Tony Lama cowboy boots, a red oxide Wrangler denim shirt, a black scalloped Tony Lama Concho belt with a decorative oval sterling silver buckle and a dark blue Wrangler denim jacket. He had his 1911 stowed on his right hp securely in his HALO belt holster, his Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife was in his right hip pocket, his .45 GLOC was strapped to his right ankle and his BlackBerry was on his left hip. As a precaution he grabbed a parkrerized .40 Berretta 96A1 and stuck it a the small of his back. He took Claudia from Tasha and walked back into the bullpen and up to LT Harriet Sims-Roberts desk as he asked, "Harriet d'ya mind doin a favor for me?"

She looked up and replied, "No sir."

He said, "D'ya mind takin this wayward lil Marine ta yer house for a while."

She gave him her 1,000 watt smile as she replied, "I'd be happy to sir."

He thanked her as he headed toward AJ's office. When he entered he was surprised to see LTCMDR Bud Roberts and CPT Sturgis Turner. Everyone with the exception of Tasha and Webb snapped to attention as he entered. He smirked as he drawled, "At ease."

Jack asked, "When did you get back Sturgis?"

The former submariner replied, a few minutes ago. It's good to see you sir."

Jack teased, "You too Bubblehead."

Sturgis grinned as Jack sobered up and asked, "Any word on the jihadist sites Bud?"

Bud replied, "Yes sir. They're all praising those responsible."

Jack swore as he said, "Vic I need you and Harm ta go over ta Norfolk an assess the damage. Bud I need ya ta stay glued ta that computer an see if ya can learn who the bomber is. Kate I need ya ta take Sturgis an head up ta Quantico. AJ you me an Tasha are goin ta go have a look see at that house that Lafayette is holed up in." They all nodded or said yes sir. Webb asked, "What will I do?"

**Hope y'all like this chapter. As promised it's much longer **


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

Jack glowered at Webb as he growled, I want ya ta stay outta the damned way. Savvy."

Webb just glowered at him. He was about to say something when Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter stopped at the office doorway and said, "AJ a word please?"

The former SEAL replied, "Yes Ma'am."

Then he looked up at Jack as he said, "Go ahead and go without me. I'll probably be awhile."

Jack nodded as he said, "I need some wheels."

AJ nodded as he said, "Go down to the motor pool and they'll fix you up."

Jack nodded as he said, "Thanks."

And with everyone left. Once they were gone Porter asked, "What do we know AJ?"

The Former SEAL told her everything they had learned at the CIA and about what they had learned from Jack and Gunny. She nodded as she asked, "What do you want to do?"

AJ told her the plan Jack had come up with. When he was finished she asked, "Are you sure you should be on the front lines; I mean you are the JAG and Jack is the CO of SOCOM. Shouldn't NCIS be handling the investigative side?"

AJ replied, "Ma'am I see your point but you know Jack won't. He's the kind of officer that leads from the front."

Porter shook her head as she said in a quiet voice, "That's what I thought."

When they got to the motor pool Jack addressed the young LCPL that was manning the booth, "LCPL I need a vehicle."

The young Latino LCPL nodded as he said, "Aye, aye GEN. Just sign her and then you can pick one out."

He asked as Jack signed his name, "You want an SUV or a car sir?"

Jack replied as he saw the spot for vehicle ID and filled it in, SUV."

He handed the clipboard back to the LPL, "Thanks."

The LPL just nodded as they walked deeper into the garage. Tasha asked, "Which one do you want to take?"

He replied as he walked over to a black Ford Excursion, "We'll take this one Petit."

She nodded as she asked, "What's next?"

He replied as they walked into the Armory, "Now we gear up."

Tasha nodded as Jack spoke to the grizzled CPO, "We need some weapons chief."

The CPO replied, "Aye sir. What'cha got in mind?"

He turned to Tasha and asked, "You carrying?"

She replied as she showed him her holstered .45 GLOCK 41 Gen4 as she said, "Yep."

Jack nodded as he said, "Alright then I need 7.62X54MM ACCURACY INTERNATIONAL AX308 with a SCHMIDT & BENDER 5-25x56 PM II/LP/MTC/LT, 6 extra mags, a 7.62X54MM M14 DMR with a SCHMIDT & BENDER 12-50x56 PM II/P 6 extra mags and three boxes of 181 gr Moly-coated boat tailed Lapua FMJs."

The CPO nodded as he wordlessly gathered the requested items and laid them on the armorer's bench. Then he said as Jack signed the log. He said as Jack and Tasha gathered the gear, "Sure wish I was going with you sir."

Jack scrutinized the CPO. The man looked vaguely familiar. He also noticed the SEAL trident and master parachutist wings on his khkakis as he asked, "Have we met before Chief?"

The CPO replied, "Yes sir; we met back in 97 when you led a QRF to Colombia to help your wife and her partner; a former tomcat pilot."

Jack vividly remembered that op. He was terrified his wife of two years was going to die in that South American jungle. After he had been informed by AJ that Sarah and Harm had been captured he quickly formed a QRF. He also remembered calling a friend in DEVGRU and asked him to have his best sniper ready. When they arrived he met PO3 Curt Bridger. They successfully rescued Harm, Mac and much to his surprise Clayton Webb. He personally killed the turncoat Colombian cop and the drug lord. He grinned as he said, "Sorry Curt. I just ain't ya in a while."

Curt Bridger replied, "It's alright sir."

Jack said, "You're free ta come if ya want Chief."

Curt replied, "Thanks sir but I took this post as a favor to my wife. She wants me to stay out of combat and stateside till my out date in 3 weeks."

Jack nodded knowingly as he drawled, "I understand completely Chief."

And with they walked away. As he was getting into the passenger seat his cell rang. He grabbed it and barked , "Go for Boudreaux."

Mac yelled into the phone, "Oh thank god; when I heard about the attacks and then the ADM called and ordered me back to DC I thought you were hurt or dead."

Jack heard the worry and fear in her voice as well as the relief. He replied in a soft voice, "Naw Cher I'm fine. In fact me an Tasha are goin ta check a possible bed-down site for Lafayette."

When she heard Lafayette's name she scolded in her best parade ground voice, "Have you totally lost your freaking mind Green Beret? This is Jacques Lafayette we're talking about; you know former GIGN commando, traitorous terrorist psycho prick."

He grinned into the phone as he said, "Calm yourself Cher I'll be fine."

She argued, "I want you to have backup."

He saw the logic in that as he said, "Alright ya win Cher I'll have Tasha call in a CIA TAC team."

AS he said that she nodded as she pulled out her cell and made the call. Mac said, "Good."

Then her voice dropped an octave as she continued, "I love you very much and I want you to stay safe. Do you read me Green Beret?"

His lips twisted into a smirk as he replied, "Loud and clear Devil Dog."

Then he sobered up as he said, "I love ya too Cher. I'll see ya real soon."

And with that he disconnected the call.

Lafayette glanced over at his father as he asked, "Should we move to the secondary bed-down site Father?"

Yasin nodded as he replied sagely, "Yes my son. Now that the first wave of attacks have come to pass the Kafir will be actively hunting us."

Lafayette agreed with his father. As he was setting all of the computers to self destruct his father was busily rigging the C4 charges at all of the major load bearing points. When they were done Lafayette gathered his small band of fanatical mercenaries together and said, "We're heading to the secondary bed-down site."

A tall Italian named Giacomo Torielli, formly with GIS asked, "Shouldn't we leave a stay behind force to deter the Americans?"

Lafayette replied, "No! We have taken precautions. We have set this place to self destruct along with all our computers."

A short pudgy Englishman named Nigel Hawthorne, formerly with MI5 asked, "What about our files? They will be utterly destroyed."

Lafayette said, "Relax my friend, we have backed up all of our files."

Then he continued as they climbed into a dirty dented black Chevrolet panel van, "Our mole should be getting there any time now. And once he is there he can feed us real tome Intel on their search."

Everyone nodded as Lafayette put the van in gear and roared away.

As Lafayette was explaining the plan CMDR. Mic Brumby stepped into JAG OPS. He surveyed his surroundings as a slow sinister smile spread across hi face. He inwardly chuckled. These stupid naïve Americans would never see it coming.

**Hope y'all like this chapter. What does Brumby going to do?**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

AJ spotted Brumby as he was escorting SECNAV to the elevator; after seeing her off he walked up to Brumby and said, "Welcome back Brumby."

Brumby replied, "Thank you sir. I am happy to be here."

AJ gave a brisk nod as he said, "You can have LT. Singer's old office."

Brumby thanked the former SEAL again. AJ said, "You're welcome CMDR."

AJ nodded again as he walked away. Once Brumby was in his office he pulled out his cell and made a call.

When Jack and Tasha stopped on the hill that overlooked the suspected bed-down site and were in the process of building a hide site; when the CIA team arrived. Much to her surprise her fiancée CPT Nate McNamara was leading the team. She asked once he'd his team up the staging area, "Nate why are you leading the TAC team?"

He replied as he cradled his 5.56 MM M4 SOPD, "Me and my guys were already at Langley when your call came in so we just suited up and boogied on over here."

Tasha said, "I want you to meet my dad GEN Jack Boudreaux."

Nate said, "Nice to meet you sir."

Jack gave him a wry grin as he drawled, "You too Green Beret."

Then he sobered up and stated, "We'll pull overwatch while you hit the house."

Nate nodded and said as his team checked their weapons, "Yes sir."

And with they stealthily made their way toward the house. He watched through his scope as half the team set up an ambush while the other approached the door.

Jacques Lafayette watched his two techs as they tried to penetrate the firewall of the NSA. He was so lost in thought he failed to hear his father enter the room. He spotted the Yemeni cleric and asked, "Are the men settled?"

Yasin nodded as he replied, "Yes my son."

Then he asked, "Is anybody at the house in the country?"

Lafayette replied, "Let us check."

He issued a few orders and suddenly the huge 83"plasma screen came to life. It showed a TAC team about to target the house. Yasin watched as six men entered the house. Yasin pulled out a detonator and handed it to his son as he said, "I'll let you do the honors my son."

Webb was about to ask AJ a question when there was a knock on the door. AJ called, "Enter."

Bud walked in carrying his laptop. AJ growled as he looked up, "Close the hatch CMDR."

Bud did as he was ordered; then approached AJ's desk and said, "Sir I think I know which group is responsible."

Webb snorted derisively as he stated in a caustic voice, "We already know Roberts. It's Lafayette's group."

AJ fixed him with a steely eyed glare as he asked, "Who is it Bud?"

Bud continued, "Mr. Webb was right Lafayette's group is responsible. And I found that his father Mahmud Bin Yasin helped plan and execute the strikes."

Again Webb stated, "We already know all of this Roberts. Tell us something we don't know."

Again AJ shot him a withering death glare as Bud continued as if Webb had never spoken, "I also found out that they're saying that that was just the first phase."

Both Webb and AJ just stared at him for several minutes. Finally Webb snapped out of his initial shock as he sprang to his feet and exclaimed, "Oh my god I need to call this in."

Then he turned to Bud and asked, "How many phases are there Roberts?"

Bud replied, "Unknown sir. All I know is they're claiming the next phase will be far more devastating than the first."

Again Webb exclaimed, "Dear god."

And with he rushed out to make the call. In his haste he failed to see Brumby hiding in the shadows. Nor did he see the scowl that appeared on the Australian Navy CMDR's face. He slipped back to his office and made a call. As soon as the line was picked up he said, "Tell the Sheik that the kafir have learned of the second phase of the attack."

A voice asked, "What do they know?"

Brumby replied, "They know nothing about the second phase save for the fact that there is going to be one."

The voice said, "Good. See to it that it stays that way."

Brumby hissed, "How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that might I ask?"

The voice replied in a deadly hiss, "Make yourself indispensible to the investigation."

Brumby was about to ask how he supposed to go about that when he realized he was hearing nothing but dead air.

Jack watched as six members of the TAC team entered the house. He keyed his COMM unit and was about to speak when the house exploded in a huge fireball.

AJ, Webb and Bud were busy gathering and collating all of the Intel on the afore mentioned second phase when there was a knock on the door. AJ barked gruffly, "Enter."

The door opened and Brumby approached the former SEAL's deask and said as he stood at the position of attention, "I'd like to help out if I could ADM?"

All three men scrutinized Brumby for several minutes. Finally Webb asked in a caustic and condescending voice, "What assistance do you think you could possibly be CMDR?"

Brumby's eyes flashed dangerously. He had always despised the arrogant and condescending CIA Agent. He had to force his voice to remain neutral as he answered, "I helped kill the terrorists in Sydney last month. And I'd like to do the same here."

Again the office was engulfed in silence for several minutes as the three men discussed his proposition. Finally after several minutes AJ said, "I'll have to discuss it with Jack. Uh I mean GEN Boudreaux but I don't see a problem."

Brumby nodded as he said, "Thank you sir."

And with he executed an about face and left the office. Once he was back in his office the friendly grin disappeared from his face only to be replaced by a dark scowl. He despised GEN Jack Boudreaux very very deeply. When he left the stupid sod was just a full COL and commander of Delta Force. Now when he returns he's a GEN of some kind. That just didn't make any sense. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number as he fingered a nasty scar that ran own his right eye. As he waited for his contact to pick up he vividly remembered how he had gotten the scar. It had been when he had tried to get in Mac's pants in Australia. Jack had showed up one day outside JAG HQ and thoroughly beat him within an inch of his life. When he was finished he had told him if he ever tried that again he would kill him and nobody ever would find the body. Then he just drove away. And to make matters worse nobody seemed to care. He was snapped out his dark thoughts as Lafayette asked, "What do you need my friend?"

Brumby said, "I need everything you can find on Jack Boudreaux."

Lafayette sucked in a huge breath as he asked, "Why do you need the Intel is he involved?"

Brumby replied, "Aye. It looks like he's leading the bloody investigation."

Lafayette said, "I'll get you the Intel. He could be a major problem. I need to know if you could kill him if he becomes to big of a problem?"

Brumby had a twisted smile on his face and a sadistic gleam in his eye as he replied, "Yes. I've been wanting to do that for 13 bloody years."

Lafayetts said before he terminated the connection, "You might just get your chance my friend. Insh'allah."

As he pocketed the phone he thought about how great it would be to make Sarah his woman.

Both Jack and Tasha stared into their scopes as Jack keyed his COMM and yelled, "SITREP now."

When he didn't receive an answer he yelled his command several more times. When he still didn't receive an answer he and Tasha hurriedly but thoroughly collapsed their hide site, stowed their weapons and other gear and raced toward the blazing ruins as Jack called in for a medevac and reenforcements.

**I thought I'd Brumby hate Jack. Please tell me what y'all thought?**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

They were almost to theblazing inferno when about a dozen men popped up and began shooting at them. Jack whipped up his sniper rifle and killed a tango with a center mass shot, then quickly chambered another round and downed one with a head shot. He yelled, "Check on the survivors Petit."

Tasha replied as he sprinted to the downed TAC team, "Copy that."

As she was checking on Nate Jack skidded to a halt right beside her. He asked as he dropped to one knee and downed a tango with a shot to the throat, "How are they?"

She replied as he executed a quick tactical reload and downed another tango with a shot through the heart, "The one's in the building were atomized by the explosion obviously. We have five Kilo India Alpha's from Shrapnel, and Nate's been knocked unconscious."

Jack was about to say something when a grenade landed nearby. He scooped Nate up in a fireman's carry and took off running as he yelled, "Grenade. Move yer ass Petit."

She heard him and took off running. Thankfully she had the wherewithal to grab two M4's and beaucoup ammo. She met up with her father just as the grenade exploded. As he lowered Nate's unconscious form to the ground he saw the two M4's she had grabbed as well as all of the ammo. He set his sniper rifle aside and accepted one of the carbines and 6 magazines. He thanked her as he brought the EOTECH EOLAD-1V to his right eye and squeezed off a well aimed three round burst. As she picked up her own M4 she was awestruck by Jack's calm cool and collected ways. Sure she had been around a lot of SPEC-OPS guys but her father was the smoothest of them all. She had just killed a tango with a three round burst to the head when Jack said, "Tango at three o'clock settin up a RPK LMG."

She quickly transitioned to him and killed him with a HE grenade from the underslung M203. Jack quickly executed another tactical reload and was drawing a bead on a tango with a RPG when suddenly heard rotor noises. He and Tasha locked eyes as she asked, "Is that the cavalry?"

He smirked as he downed the RPG wielding tango and said as 4 Bell AH-1Z Viper's came streaking in and decimated the remaining tangos with rockets, Hellfire missiles and 20mm rotary cannon fire. After all of the tangos were dead a Bell UH-1Y Venom touched down. And much to Jack's delight COL Sarah "Mac" Boudreaux was the first one off. He wanted to sweep her into his arms but ever the warrior he kept a watchful eye on the woods. He dropped the M4 to his chest and pulled out his MTM Mini-Thermal Monocular and did a very thorough recce. Mac walked up beside him and quietly said, "The Vipers' will let us know if any tangos pop up Green Beret."

He lowered the monocular and turned to face her as he said sincerely, "I've missed ya Cher."

She was about to reply when Tasha said, "Nate's waking up."

Lafayette couldn't believe it. He slammed the SAT phone down on the table and cursed in French. Yasin asked as he walked into the war room, "What is troubling you my son?"

Lafayette replied, "About an hour and a half ago Samir called and told me the two Americans were advancing on the burning ruins and he was going to trigger the ambush. Now I can't get him or any of his men to answer me. And what's worse I think one of the Americans is GEN Jack Boudreaux."

That brought a haunted to the Yemeni cleric's face as he asked, "Are you certain of this?"

Lafayette replied, "No Father I am not certain but our mole called a little over two hours ago and asked me to dig up everything I could on him."

Yasin nodded as he said in a caustic voice, " I hate that infidel most of all. Did you know that he was the one tortured and killed your brother back in 1999?"

Lafayette asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Yasin nodded as he said, "Your half brother Hassan was the mastermind of the attack on the American Embassy in Lebanon. Well anyway GEN Boudreaux and his team of assassins hunted Hassan like a dog for almost a year. They finally found him in a Hezbollah safe house. Well to make a long story short they killed all of the believers and took your brother to one of their evil black sites. There he was brutally tortured and murdered."

An hour later Jack, Mac and Tasha were standing in AJ's office listening to Bud explain about the second phase. After the battle they had loaded the casualties onto the Venom, then Nate was brought aboard along with Tasha, Jack and Mac. Then they flew to Bethesda where the Casualties were taken to the morgue and Nate was wheeled into an exam room. Tasha badly wanted to stay with her fiancée but she knew she couldn't. Jack was about to ask a question when there was a knock on the door and Aj called, "Enter."

The door opened and in walked Harm, Kate, Gunny and Sturgis. They all warmly greeted Mac. When they were done Jack ordered, "SITREP."

**What will they report**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Before anyone could speak Jack's cell rang. He grabbed it from his belt and barked, "Go for Boudreaux."

A female voice said, "Please hold for the President of the United States."

A few moments later minutes President Danielle "Danni" Lambert came on the line; she asked, "Jack is there any progress?"

He replied, "Madame President we have identified two of the major players behind today's attacks."

She asked, "Who are they?"

Jack replied, "There's Jacques Lafayette, former GIGN commando and his father Sheik Mahmud Bin Yasin."

She asked, "The radical Yemeni Cleric and top tactician for AQAP?"

He replied, "Yes Ma'am."

She asked, "Would you mind coming to the White House I'd like to sit in on the NSC meeting."

Jack knew even she had phrased it as a question it was more an order. He replied, "Yes Ma'am. May I bring someone with me?"

She replied, "Of course. I assume you're talking about your wife and your aide Gunnery Sergeant Galindez?"

He replied, "Yes Ma'am, but I was also speaking of RADM Chegwidden and my daughter CIA Agent Tasha Boudreaux."

She said, "That is fine Jack."

He thanked her then terminated the connection. After he stowed his phone he turned to Mac and said, "Get changed inta a dress uniform Cher. We haveta go ta the White House."

She nodded as he walked and got changed himself.

Tasha was sitting by Nate's bed when her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and said, "Boudreaux."

Jack said as he fastened the clasp on his black Galco SOB SMALL OF BACK HOLSTER, "We're needed at the White House Petit."

She asked as he strapped his .45 GLOCK 30SF to his right ankle, "What for?"

He replied as he slid his .45 Springfield Armory 1911 TRP Operator into the holster, "We're goin ta sit in on a NSC meetin."

She said, "Alright I'm at Bethesda. I'll be waiting outside."

He said before he terminated the connection, "Alright see ya then Petit."

45 minutes later they were standing in the east wing as the head Secret Service Agent walked up. He grinned as he asked, "How many weapons are you packing today GEN?"

Jack replied as he handed over his weapons, "Two guns and my blade. Here."

The Secret Service Agent nodded as he led them to SCIF in the basement. When the door opened the Secret Service Agent said, "Rangers Lead the Way."

Jack grinned as he said, "All The Way kid."

And with they entered the SCIF and took their seats. President Lambert said, "James what does the CIA know?"

DCI James Avery replied, "We found Yasin's financial guy in Prague. He's former KGB. His name is Dmitri Kirilenko. I have a couple of case officers pulling surveillance on him as we speak."

Then he turned to Jack and asked, "Would you mind sending a SEAL team to snatch him."

Jack replied, "Naw."

Then he turned to Gunny and ordered, "Make it happen Gunny."

Gunny barked as he pulled out his phone, "Aye, aye sir."

Avery thanked him as he turned back to the President and asked, "Once we get him how do you want him interrogated?"

She was silent for a minute; then she said as she turned to Jack, "I think we should ask the best interrogator the military has ever produced. What do you think Jack?"

He replied, "I think we should take im to the site in Helmund province."

She said, "I agree. I want you to interrogate him."

He replied, "Yes Ma'am."

SECSTATE Jonathan Woods spoke up for the first time, "Madame President do you really think it wise to send the CO of SOCOM to interrogate this man?"

The President asked, "Do you have an alternate suggestion?"

SECSTATE Woods replied, "Yes Ma'am I do. I think we should send Agent Boudreaux and a JAG lawyer to conduct the interrogation."

Jack locked cold predatory eyes on the SECSTATE as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Are ya plannin on sendin any backup with er or d'ya expect er ta just fend for herself Mr. Secretary?"

SECSTATE Woods felt genuinely terrified as he stared into Jack's cold eyes. He cleared his throat and replied with as much defiance and bravado as he could muster, "No GEN I do not expect her to fend for herself. She will have an entire SEAL platoon as backup not to to mention her JAG partner. I think CPT Rabb will fit the bill."

AJ wordlessly pulled out his cell and made the call. SECDEF Gordon Creswell said, "Jack while they're conducting the interrogation I would like you to coordinate with the FBI and NCIS."

Jack nodded as he looked to FBI Director Frank Malone. Director Malone said, "SSA Tobias Fornell is to meet you at JAG HQ and Director Vance is sending Special Agent Gibbs and his MCRT team as well."

Jack nodded as JCS Tom Boone said, "GEN you will bring these terrorist to justice. you will not fail am I understood?"

Again Jack nodded as AG Trina Coleman said, "Don't worry about Posse comitatus. You're all covered."

Jack thanked her as the President asked, "Jack soldier to soldier do you think we can stop these terrorists?"

Jack fixed her with a level stare as he stated in a no nonsense voice, "Yes I do Madame President."

Brumby was sitting in his office poring over the Intel dump he had just gotten on Jack when Webb just walked in without knocking. Brumby shot an irritated look as he snarled, "Ever heard of Knocking Mr. Webb?"

Webb ignored him as he ordered, "Tell me what role did you play in stopping the terrorists in Sydney?"

Brumy snarled, "Why should I tell you?"

Webb fixed him with a pointed glare as he replied in a brittle voice, "Cause if you don't…"

He left the threat unfinished leaving Brumby to drawhis inferences. Finally after several minutes Brumby heaved an annoyed as he started to speak.

**Hope y'all like this**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harm was in the middle of packing a go bag when Kate walked into their house. She asked as she saw Harm set his 9MM Berretta M9A1 aside; then continue throwing stuff into the go bag, "Where you going Harm?"

He replied as he sipped the bag closed and fieldstripped the Berretta, "Afghanistan."

She pressed as he began to clean the handgun, "Why Harm."

He replied as he smeared gun oil on the disassembled parts, "I'm helping Tasha run an interrogation."

Kate nodded as she said in a matter of fact tone, "you be careful Hammer; you hear me."

He flashed her his characteristic flyboy grin as he said, "Loud and clear CMDR."

Lafayette was still seething with anger over what that infidel SPEC-OPS commander had done to his brother. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Finally after several minutes he formulated a plan. His father walked into the room and saw the sinister smile gracing his son's lips. He took a seat across from his son and asked as he took a drink of his chai tea, "What are you smiling about my son?"

Lafayette replied, "I have thought of the perfect vengeance on GEN Boudreaux."

Yasin asked, "What are you thinking my son?"

Lafayette replied as a cold sadistic fire lit his eyes, "We attack the JAG headquarters with our Shuhada's and our martyr squads. After they attack they will be followed up by me and my team."

Yasin nodded as he said, "That is a marvelous plan my son. Will you inform our mole?"

On their way to drop Tasha off at Andrews Jack's cell rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and barked, "Go for Boudreaux."

Webb said, I just spoke to Brumby and he-"

Jack cut him off as he thundered in a rage filled voice, "Brumby; what in the holy hell is tha lousy no good Aussie fuck doin there?"

Mac giggled as she shot him a sidelong glance. Webb cleared his throat as he continued in an annoyed voice, "He was telling me that he went in with the SASR and killed the tangos that took those people hostage in Sydney last month."

Jack snarled, "Good for him. What the hell's he want a cookie?"

Webb countered, "He wants to help. And I for one think we should let him. He'll be a valuable asset."

Jack white knuckled the deterring wheel as he yelled, "Are you outta your fuckin mind ya simple bastard?"

Webb replied caustically, "You do know GEN that CMDR Brumby is former SASR-"

Again Jack harshly cut him off, "You do know Agent Webb that I don't give a flyin fuck what his background is. I don like im."

Mac reached over snatched the phone from his hand and put it on speaker. She asked, "Why is here all of a sudden Clay?"

If Webb was caught off guard by Mac's voice he didn't sound it as he replied, "He says SECNAV requested he return here."

Jack was about to ask why when Gunny growled, "Why would she do that?"

Then he locked eyes with Jack as he said, "Sorry sir."

Jack drawled, "I was wonderin the same goddamned thing Vic."

AJ spoke up, "I'll find out."

Tasha asked, "Is this the same Aussie fuck that continuously hit on Sara and tried to get her thrown in Leavenworth for murder?"

Jack caught her eye in the rearview mirror as he replied, "Sure is."

She said as a smirk graced her lips, "I could make him disappear if you want."

Jack was about to reply when there was a beep on his phone signaling he had another call coming in. He growled, "Under no circumstances are ya to share any Intel with that Aussie fuck. Am I understood Agent Webb?"

Webb ground out through clenched teeth, "Understood GEN."

Brumby was diligently trying to hack the SOCOM database when hi cell rang. He grabbed it from the desk and barked, "Yea."

Lafayette told him of the planned attack on JAG HQ. When he was done Brumby asked, "What d'ya need from me mate?"

Lafayette replied, "I need you to make sure you capture Boudreaux. You are not to kill him but you can visit as much immeasurable pain upon him as you like. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

Brumby said as a twisted smirk graced his lips, "Understood mate."

**Next chapter the attack.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After Jack got off the phone with DIA Director LTGEN Billy Watkins he said, "DIA says their agents in Waziristan are reporting that several Lashkar tangos are headed for the US."

AJ asked, "What's your plan?"

Jack replied, "After I brief her an Harm on their mission we're goin ta beat feet ta Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling."

Bud Sturgis, Kate and Webb were feverishly trying to uncover the dreaded second phase when in walked Bobbi. Sturgis looked up and ased, "What's up Bobbi?"

She replied as she plopped down next to the former Dolphin, "I came here to see if I could help in any way and also to thank Jack."

Sturgis asked, "What do you need to thank Jack for?"

She replied, "He saved my life yesterday when the attacks happened?"

The former Submariner fixed her with a steely-eyed glare as he asked in a firm voice, "What are you talking about Bobbi?"

Bobbi brushed an errant strand out of her face as she recounted the tale. When she was done Sturgis said, "It appears I owe the GEN a huge debt."

Bud stated matter-of-factly, "The whole country does sir."

Everyone else at the table nodded. Suddenly Bu's cell began to ring. He grabbed it and said, "LTCMDR Roberts."

Jack asked, "Who's in the room with you Bud?"

Bud told him. Jack snapped, "Put it on speaker."

Bud replied as he did as he was ordered, "Aye, aye sir."

Jack asked, "What have y'all found?"

Sturgis; being the senior officer became the spokesperson. He said, "We haven't found anything yet."

Jack swore in Arabic and told them about dropping Harm and Tasha off. He also told them about the snatch in Prague.

Haroum Al-Harazzi watched at the Marine Sentries patrolled the JAG HQ. He glanced over at his best friend Salim Bin Rashid sitting in the passenger seat and asked, "Are the shuhada's ready?"

Bin Rashid replied, ""Yes my friend. They are ready my friend. Are you ready for this battle?"

Al-Harazzi reached back behind the seat and grabbed his 7.62X39MM AKM and said, "Yes my friend I am ready to shed the blood of the Crusaders."

Bin Rashid nodded as he gestured to the 8 ISIS fighters in the back and they all poured out and stealthily made their way to the front gate.

Gunnery Sergeant Jorge Garcia; senior noncom of the JAG security Battalion was manning the front gate with CPT. John Burgess. They were making small talk when they saw a line of trucks heading for the gate.

Jack stood up as a tall black man in Marine Dress Greens stepped into the room. He drawled as shook the man's hand, "Billy Watkins as I live an breathe."

The former Force recon Marine replied in a deep baritone voice, "Hello Gen glad you could make it."

Jack grinned as he said, "Sure no problem. You said you're agents reported Lashkar tangos headin for this country?"

At Billy's nod Gunny asked, "When did they leave sir?"

Billy replied, "They left Waziristan three days ago."

Mac asked, "How many are there sir?"

Billy liked the Marine JAG Corps COL a lot. She had been in his Force Recon unit as part of a pilot program back in 95. He replied, "As far as we can tell a dozen."

AJ asked, "What's the plan sir?"

Billy looked over at the former SEAL and thought back to the many ops they had ran back in 'Nam and replied, "I'm open to suggestions AJ but ultimately it's up to Jack."

Gunnery Sergeant Garcia and CPT Burgess raised their 5.56MM M4's and Burgess shouted, "Halted and be recognized."

The trucks just kept coming heedless of the Marines amassing to stop them. Neither the Gunny nor the CPT noticed the 10 ISIS fighters sneaking up on them. Al-Harazzi shouldered his rifle and pulled out a 6" stiletto and darted forward and grabbed CPT Burges by his assault harness and slid the blade between his ribs; puncturing his lung. Burgess reached back and grabbed A-Harazzi's arm and snapped it. The he whirled around and hit him in the liver with a Muay Thai snap kick. He followed it up with a palm strike to the sternum and finally a roundhouse the head. Al-Harazzi crumpled to the ground. Before he could regain his feet Burgess stomped hard on his throat; breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe. He regained his M4 just as the first truck smashed through the front gate and exploded. Garcia sighted down the barrel of his M4 and dropped two of the ISIS fighters with well-placed three round bursts. He was transitioning to another target when he saw two members of the Security platoon t gunned down. He felt rage course through him as he shot another fighter through the body. Burgess was having difficulty breathing as he and three other Marines tried to stop one of the oncoming VBIED's. However they were unsuccessful as the car bomb exploded; vaporizing the three Marines and hurling Burgess into the side of the building. He was trying to regain his feet when Bin Rashid appeared beside him. His coal black eyes glowed with hate as he contemplated beheading this infidel or simply shooting him. But then he had a better idea. He would take the infidel Marine captive and torture him for several hours then behead live on the internet. However as he was preparing to knock him unconscious he saw the knife sticking out of his back and heard he faint hissing noise of the lung wound. He knew he was going to die of suffocation; so he just smashed him in the head with the folding stock of his AKM and tppk in the direction of the front entrance.

They were still working tirelessly in the ADM office when Webb's head jerked up and he said, "I hear explosions and gunfire."

The other three jerked their heads up and listened intently. Sturgis's eyes widened as he said, "Oh my god. We are under attack."

**Well there's the first part of the attack. Please tell me how y'all like it. Should Gibbs Team and Fornell save them or should Jack and the others do it**


End file.
